pretendtohavesomethingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Math Test That Ruined Brandie's Life
The Math Test That Ruined Brandie's Life is the 3rd episode of the fictional TV series Attending EFBS. In this episode, Brandie finds out that she has to go to a midnight party to become popular, but only has one night left to study for a math test - on the night of the party. She goes to the party but fails the test the next day. Then she tries her hardest to convince her math teacher into letting her do a retest. Plot Brandie Norman and her two best friends, Jillian Rodriguez and Mary Finn, are informed by Michael Trend, whom all girls have a crush on, that in order to become popular they have to attend a midnight party. However, the party is on the same night as a big test, so they have to choose between one of the two. At first, Brandie declines the offer but Jillian and Mary persuade her to go. During the party, Brandie, Jillian, Mary and Michael have a great time and humiliate Susan Kaka in front of all her friends, but they do not get the right amount of sleep and are drowsy and forgetful the following morning. Susan, who left the party early, is wide awake and prepared for the test, but since the others lack study time they barely remember they have a test. All but Susan fail and she brags about it, whilst the others try to get a retest by asking Mrs. Buckley, their math teacher. Eventually she gives in and they all pass, much to Susan's irritation. Quotes Brandie: '''Should we really go to this party? I mean, this is our last night to study for our math test. '''Jillian: Math, smath, whatever. Mary: What's a smath? Jillian: '''A special type of unicorn. '''Mary: Unicorn? Where? Michael: '''Wanna watch me pour coffee on Susan's head? '''Jillian: Won't it burn her? Michael: It probably will. Jillian: Do it! Do it! Do it! Susan: '''I'm so ready for that math ﻿test. '''Mary: Smath test? Oh, I'm gonna ace that. I looked up everything about smath unicorns. They're horns are longer than most and their pregnancies last a shorter amount of time than usual. They commonly give birth to triplets and those triplets are often conjoined. Susan: WHAT?! Jillian: My first F! I'm so ashamed! Brandie: Actually, you got a D minus. Jillian: Oh. Never mind then. Susan: So, did you pass? Mary: No! Apparently, this was a MATH test, not a SMATH test! Susan: Hi, Michael. Michael: Shut up. Brandie: We really should try to convince Mrs. Buckley to let us to a retest. Jillian: But that would take up our time... Mary: And use up all our effort... Michael: You guys don't use any of that stuff. Jillian: And we're not planning to now! Mrs. Buckley: So you want a retest? Brandie: Yes. Mrs. Buckley: Okay. Fine. Michael: Really? Mrs. Buckley: Sure! Two months from now, not being taken for actual marks. Does that suit you? No? Then TOO BAD!!! Category:Attending EFBS